Fake World
by Sky Fly Away
Summary: Bagaimana Jika seorang Kim Jaejoong bertemu dengan Appa Virtualnya yang sangat disukainya? dan Jung Yunho yang bingung dengan perasaanya. YunJae YooSu Min story.


**Title :** Fake World

**Length :** Sesuai Alur

**Cast :** YUNJAE - YOOSU - MIN

Boy x Boy boys love yaoi Don't like Don't Read

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Apa yang kalian pikirkan jika mendengar kata Roleplayer? Permainan yang semu? Fake world? Atau bagi orang yang terlalu pandai berkata kata itu adalah 'tempat dimana aku mencari teman sejati tanpa memandang wajah'

Namanya Kim Jaejoong, dia adalah salah satu orang yang terjerumus dalam keasikan Fake world atau Roleplayer itu sendiri. Memerankan seseorang yang dia Idolakan menurutnya adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan.

Menurutnya Roleplayer adalah tempat dimana dia bisa menjadi dirinya yang sesungguhnya walau dia sadar, dia tidak akan terus berada di fake world itu sendiri dan menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia seorang gay.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky<strong> Fly **Away**

* * *

><p>"Su-ie!" seorang namja berlari mengejar temannya yang hampir memasuki gerbang sekolah 'Tohoshinki High School' dengan tergesa gesa, dia langsung merangkul pundak sahabatnya tersebut<p>

Junsu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang bisa dikatakan cute ini, walau terkadang dia sedikit terganggu dengan suara Jaejoong, selebihnya dia sangat berterimakasih mendapat sahabat seperti Junsu

"Ini masih pagi Joongie, apa kau ingin membuat telinga semua orang rusak"

"Ya! Su-ie. Tega sekali pada sahabatmu yang tampan ini" ujar Jaejoong sedikit mem'pout'kan bibirnya cherry-nya

"Aigoo, benarkah sahabatku ini tampan?" goda Junsu

Jaejoong hanya menggangukan kepalanya polos, seperti anak anjing penurut "Umm, kau harus mengatakan iya Su-ie"

"Kau mengancamku Joongie?"

"Jadi kau merasa terancam Su-ie? Hahahahaha"

Inilah yang membuat Kim Jaejoong memiliki banyak teman, dia mudah bergaul, walau sedikit jahil namun dia adalah tipe yang setia kawan

Mereka memasuki kelas yang kebetulan Jaejoong dan Junsu adalah satu angkatan dan entah keberuntungan apa dari sekolah dasar mereka selalu mendapat kelas yang sama

Jaejoong langsung duduk di tempatnya, mengingat jadwal hari ini Jaejoong hampir melupakan bahwa dia berencana menyalin PR sahabatnya, "Su-ie~" panggil Jaejoong manja

"Hahh, ada di tas Joongie, ambil saja" jawab Junsu yang Sudah tau apa maksud sahabatnya itu

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum ceria dan berterimakasih pada sahabatnya. Dia memang bisa dikatakan siswa pemalas untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah itu, tapi ingat! Hanya untuk Matematika

"Ah Joongie…"

"Hmmm?" Jawab jaejoong seadanya karna sibuk menyalin pekerjaan Junsu

"Kau tau, Si jidat lebar itu tidak memberiku kabar lagi selama 3 hari" adu junsu sambil memainkan jarinya

Jaejoong yang mengerti maksud sahabatnya hanya memandang Junsu prihatin, Jika sudah menyangkut 'jidat lebar' maka permasalahan utamanya adalah Roleplayer

"Sudahlah Su-ie, bukankah sudah ku katakan, si Jidat lebar itu tidak benar benar mencintaimu"

"Ta..tapi Joongi-"

"Jangan menggunakan alasan bahwa kau dan Jidat itu sudah berhubungan selama 2 tahun Su-ie"

"Tapi itulah kenyataanya Joongie" ucap Junsu menundukan kepalanya

Jaejoong mungkin sudah lelah menasehati temannya itu, bagaimanapun Jaejoong bisa dikatakan senior untuk dunia Roleplayer ini. Bahkan dia yang mengajak temannya Junsu untuk masuk ke fake world itu sendiri

Jangan ditanyakan bagaimana hubungan keduanya, Junsu dan Jaejoong sudah menyadari bahwa mereka adalah seorang gay, mereka sama sama mengetahui itu. Tapi tak ada keberanian mengungkapkan itu di Real Life.

Memang apa yang akan mereka dapatkan jika teman yang mereka anggap 'Real' itu mengetahui mereka adalah seorang gay? Hinaan?

Maka dari itulah, Roleplayer menjadi alternative untuk menunjukan sisi asli diri mereka yang mereka sembunyikan di Real Life itu sendiri.

"Apa yang kau harapkan Su-ie?"

"….Hanya kabar itu cukup Joongie"

_Selalu seperti ini_ batin Jaejoong.

"Kabar seperti apa?"

"…."

"Dia memiliki akun lain?"

"…."

"Memiliki couple lain? Bosan denganmu? Dan kau yang di putuskan olehnya? Ayolah Su-ie, aku memperkenalkan RP bukan untuk ini!" jelas Jaejoong dengan pandangan melembut

"Lepaskan Micky mu itu dan mulai dengan yang lain-"

"dengan U-Know maksudmu?"

"…..hm, iya dengan U-Know" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum

"Hah, aku ingin menerima U-Know Joongie, tapi aku juga belum bisa melepaskan Micky" ujar Junsu menghela nafas pasrah

"Kau malah akan menjadi Egois Su-ie" ucap Jaejoong bijak menepuk bahu junsu

"Lupakan soal ini, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Denganku? Wae?"

"Maksudku, apa yang dikatakan U-Know, bukannya dia fake appa-mu joongie?"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil "Tidak ada yang dikatakannya, hanya sedikit bercerita kalau dia suka menggodamu Su-ie" tawa Jaejoong pecah saat melihat muka Junsu memerah bahkan mencapai telinga

"Joongie! Berhenti menggodaku! Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu huh-"

.

**DING! **

_**you have one message**_

.

**[U-Know] **Pagi hero.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat pesan dari appa virtualnya, yah sedikit bersemangat.

"Apa dari U-Know joongie?" Tanya Junsu antusias

"Awas Su-ie, kau terlihat benar benar menyukai U-Know hm. Ini percakapan pribadi antar anak dan ayah" jelas Jaejoong yang sebernya tak terlalu penting

"hft, aku memang menyukainya Joongie~!" Junsu pun pergi ke meja temannya yang lain.

Jaejoong pun hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Junsu, _dia juga menyukaimu Su-ie_

_._

**[Hero] **Pagi appa! Jangan lupa sarapan!

**[U-Know] ** Appa mau sarapan, hanya tidak ada makanan disini :(

**[Hero]** Apa perlu aku memasak untuk appa?

**[U-Know]** Apa ini tawaran gratis?

**[Hero]** Tak ada yang gratis appa haha –smirk-

**[U-Know]** Kau ingin memeras appa lagi?

**[Hero] **Mungkin Appa. Apa appa bersedia hero peras lagi?

**[U-Know]** Kata katamu manis sekali** ;)**

**[Hero]** …

**[U-Know]** Hahahaha

**[Hero]** Ini masih pagi appa. Hilangkan pikiran mesummu itu!

.

_**Hero is offline now**_

.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil melihat percakapannya dengan Virtual appanya itu. Entah kenapa setiap percakapan walau hanya 1 atau 2 kata itu terasa menyenangkan

Dia juga sudah hampir 4 tahun bermain dunia Fake ini, dia sadar perasaan apa yang dimilikinya

.

**DING!**

_**You have two messages**_

.

**[U-Know]** Bahkan kau langsung mematikan obrolan?haha

**[U-Know]** Dan salam untuk Sahabatmu itu nak!

.

Inilah yang dia selalu hindari, Menyukai seseorang yang bahkan tak tau perasaanmu. Yang bahkan tak menganggapmu lebih dari seorang keluarga.

Sempat terfikir oleh Jaejoong untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada U-Know terlebih dahulu, dia tak memikirkan soal Egonya yang tinggi, tapi saat dia mendengar U-Know Menyukai sahabatnya 'Xiah' Jaejoong malah memilih untuk diam

Benar Xiah adalah Junsu, U-Know tak tau bahwa Xiah adalah sahabat Jaejoong di Real Life. Selain itu U-Know juga sadar bahwa dia menyukai orang yang memiliki pasangan karna faktanya Xiah sedang berhubungan dengan Micky

Karna hubungan rumit itu juga yang membawa U-Know membutuhkan teman bercerita, dan pilihannya jatuh pada anak Virtualnya di RP yaitu Hero yang notabenenya menyukai dirinya.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya pasrah, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan persahabatannya hancur hanya karna permainan konyol ini –katanya

Lagipula jika memang Junsu tidak keberatan, apa U-Know akan menerima begitu saja, walaupun mereka menjadi pasangan apa itu menjamin bahwa U-Know melakukannya tanpa paksaan

"Joongie. Apa kau sudah selesai menyalinnya?" Tanya Junsu yang sepertinya sudah selesai dengan acara 'mari bergosip ria'

"Ahh sudah Su-ie, ini bukunya. Gomawo" ujar jaejoong lalu memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas "Bel sudah berbunyi, kenapa songsaenim belum masuk?"

Junsu pun duduk di samping Jaejoong sambil memakan permen yang di dapatnya dari hasil menjadi preman dadakan tadi

"Entahlah, mungkin ada alasan penting Joongie. Tapi bukannya itu bagus? Haha sekalian saja tidak usah masuk!"

"Ya! kau mendoakan Park Saenim meninggal?!"

"Mwo?! Aku tidak berkata begitu Joongie!"

"Hahahaha aku bercanda Su-ie, haha"

"Huh?! Aku membencimu Joongie!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Su-ie" ujar Jaejoong menepuk kepala Junsu yang menatap nyalang padanya.

_Aku harap ini tidak akan hancur_

* * *

><p><strong>Sky<strong>Fly**Away**

* * *

><p>"Semua harap tenang!" ucap Park Songsaenim yang memasuki kelas, hancurlah harapan para siswa yang mendoakan Park Saenim tidak mengajar karna faktanya Park Saenim hanya terlambat 40 menit. Ya 'hanya'<p>

"Hari ini akan ada siswa baru, songsaenim harap tidak ada pembullyan seperti tahun lalu-" Park saenim menatap seluruh muridnya "Kalian akan langsung di tendang dari tempat duduk kalian sekarang jika ada laporan kekerasan! Mengerti?"

Seluruh siswa / siswi meneguk ludahnya kasar dan mengangguk, termasuk Jaejoong dan Junsu. Walau mereka murid baik dan tak pernah ikut dalam kegiatan 'tak bermoral' seperti pembullyan. Mereka cukup sadar bahwa ancaman itu berlaku untuk seluruh siswa

"Baiklah, kau boleh masuk"

Sesaat seluruh siswi menahan kekaguman mereka pada sesosok namja yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Tak terkecuali Jaejoong

"perkenalkan dirimu"

"Annyeong, Jung Yunho imnida" Singkat padat namun membuat semua yeoja dan satu namja di kelas itu menyukainya

"Hm, Silahkan duduk di belakang Kim Junsu, Junsu angkat tanganmu. Dan ingat! Tak ada pembullyan!" ucap songsaenim tegas

"Tidak ada pembullyan selama dia yang jadi murid baru saenim!" teriak seorang yeoja genit sambil mengedipkan mata pada yunho

Junsu hanya memutar bola matanya malas seperti tak tertarik dengan ocehan guru ataupun temannya, bahkan tak tertarik dengan Murid baru itu

"Menjijikkan sekali Ahra itu" ucap Junsu memandang jijik pada sifat teman sekelasnya Go ahra tak lupa mengangkat tangan atas suruhan Songsaenim tadi

Jaejoong pun acuh dengan gerutuan sahabatnya, entah kenapa dadanya seperti aneh saat melihat Yunho tadi. itu persis seperti

_Seperti…_

Jaejoong merasakan dadanya berdegub semakin kencang, menoleh kebelakangnya, melihat Yunho sedang memainkan sesuatu di lacinya

_Perasaan Aneh_

_Namun menyenangkan_

'_Seperti saat aku bertemu U-Know'_

_._

**DING!**

_**You have one message**_

_._

**[U-Know] **Apa appa harus menyatakan perasaan appa pada xia?

.

_aku mengerti perasaan mereka namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengerti perasaanku_

* * *

><p><strong>Sky<strong>Fly**Away**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong> atau **END**?


End file.
